Primeras impresiones
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Dos pequeños drabbles sobre la pareja Taito, para la actividad "Mes Taito" en el foro Proyecto 1-8". Puntos de vista de ambos chicos la primera vez que se vieron y la primera vez que hablaron.
1. Taichi

Por primera vez ne mucho tiempo esto no es un reto, sino que forma parte de una actividad llamada **"Mes Taito"** , que, como su propio nombre indica, será un mes relacionado con la pareja de Taichi x Yamato. En este caso, estamos en la primera fase la cuál hemos bautizado como "Primeras impresiones", y esta es mi pequeña aportación al evento.

Aviso que serán dos capítulo, cada uno desde el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos. Y aviso también que no esperéis amor en este fic, porque son muy jóvenes y solamente es lo que pensaron la primera vez que se vieron y se hablaron.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Digimon no es mío, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 **Primeras impresiones**

 _P. V. O. Taichi_

La primera vez que lo vi tenía 8 años y él estaba sentado bajo un árbol en el patio. Había estado toda la mañana escuchando del chico nuevo que había llegado a la escuela, de lo guapo que era por las niñas de mi clase y lo serio que era de parte de ellos. Decían que era rubio y con ojos azules y que no parecía japonés. Realmente no le había prestado mucha atención; solamente me importaba poder salir de las aburridas clases y poder salir a jugar a fútbol. Pero allí lo vi, a lo lejos.

Estaba solo, aunque según los rumores no me sorprendí porque no debía de ser muy sociable. Era cierto que no parecía japonés, pensé en un chico de algún país nórdico de esos súper rubios que aparecen en la televisión. Los niños alrededor lo miraban al pasar pero nadie parecía atreverse a acercarse más de lo necesario. Estuve a punto de ir donde estaba él para descubrir qué era lo que les impedía hablarle cuando me llamaron mis amigos. La palabra capitán hizo que me olvidará de él aquel día.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales. Yo siempre lo veía sólo y en ese árbol. Tenía cierto aire melancólico, como si estuviese obligado a estar allí y anhelase estar en cualquier otro lado. Siempre estaba con la mirada ausente, mirando a la nada, y tocando alguna triste melodía con una armónica, aunque no supe qué instrumento era hasta el tercer día cuando pasé más cerca de allí.

Fue el viernes, a la salida de clase, cuando hablé por primera vez con él. Yo salía charlando con Sora cuando lo vi, sentado en el muro que había justo a las afueras de la escuela. Mientras todos los niños corrían hacia sus madres, él estaba allí, quieto, con la vista puesta en algo a la lejanía; no parecía estar siquiera esperando a nadie. Su mochila estaba colocada a su lado, tirada más bien, y no le hacía caso alguno mientras los chicos y chicas pasaban correteando por su alrededor.

Sora me llamó y señaló a su madre, que la había venido a buscar. Le dije que ese día iría andando a casa y se despidió de mí para irse. Yo, en cambio, me encaminé hacia ese chico que llevaba toda la semana viendo y aún no había hablado con él.

Anduve hasta el muro y dejé caer mi mochila al lado de la suya y él ni se inmutó. Me senté a su lado y no me hizo caso alguno, como si no estuviera allí. Finalmente carraspeé y me miró, aunque ni siquiera giró la cabeza; se limitó a hacerlo de reojo.

—¡Por fin han acabado las clases! —dije para hacer conversación—. Menos mal… ¡tenía ganas de no hacer nada el fin de semana! ¿Tú no?

El chico alzó una ceja, como si no comprendiese por qué estaba hablándole, y se encogió de hombros. Pero no apartó sus ojos de mí, y eso me dio pie a seguir hablando.

—Eres nuevo, ¿no? —pregunté con algo más de confianza—. No te había visto por aquí.

Él asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en la lejanía. Eso me empezó a poner nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¡Estaba tratando de ser amable con él! Comenzaba a entender por qué los niños no se habían acercado a él… Pero yo no pensaba dejar que me intimidase. ¡Yo era Taichi Yagami! Era valiente y no iba a asustarme que un niño fuese inusualmente serio. Así que seguí hablando.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí sólo? —cuestioné—. ¿Tu mamá llega tarde?

—Mis padres están separados —respondió y pude escuchar por primera vez su voz—. Y yo vivo con mi padre.

—Vaya… —murmuré, cortado—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —fue la seca contestación, mirándome solamente un instante—. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

Me apareció un tic en la ceja. ¡Ese chico era odioso! No solo no respondía sino que cuando lo había era completamente borde. Estuve a punto de levantarme hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle. Él había dicho algo de que sus padres estaban separados, y era nuevo en esa escuela. Seguramente su padre lo había cogido y se había mudado, estando rodeado repentinamente por cosas desconocidas, sin sus amigos de su antigua ciudad, y sin su madre. Entendí entonces que estuviese resentido con el mundo y no quisiera ser amable con nadie. Así que me senté cómodamente, saqué mi mejor sonrisa y me dispuse a hacer que aquel niño dejase de estar a la defensiva conmigo.

—¿Sabes? Yo también estaría enfadado si tuviese que dejar mi escuela e irme a vivir a un sitio nuevo —comenté como que no quería la cosa—. Debe de ser una auténtica lata.

Eso pareció llamarle la atención porque frunció el ceño y giró completamente la cabeza para mirarme. Fue como un punto para mí así que seguí.

—¡Pero esto no está tan mal! —aseguré—. Las clases de matemáticas son un rollo pero la señorita Hiroki, la de historia, nos lleva dulces los viernes para que empecemos el fin de semana bien.

El rubio pareció interesado en todo lo que hablaba y sonreí más al verle ir bajando sus defensas.

—¡Y el señor Muru es genial! —exclamé, con ánimos renovados—. Ya lo conocerás porque está de baja, pero sus clases son muy divertidas.

Le hablé de los profesores, de los malos y los buenos, de todo lo que debía hacer para caerles bien y los trucos con cada uno de ellos para que no te sacasen a la pizarra. Y luego fui a por los niños.

—Satoshi es idiota —casi gruñí—, pero lo notas nada más verle. ¡Solo porque su padre tiene un barco! ¡Pues vaya! Ni siquiera me gusta navegar…

El chico rió y por primera vez le vi una expresión que no fuese seriedad o aburrimiento. Aplaudí mentalmente, viendo que iba abriéndose a mí y parecía que no iba a seguir gruñendo todo el rato.

—Bueno, y yo soy capitán del equipo, así que si quieres entrar podemos hacerte una prueba —ofrecí, y luego recordé una cosa—. ¡Ah! Pero quizá prefieras algo de música porque he visto que tocas.

El chico se llevó una mano instintivamente al bolsillo y sacó su armónica. Asentí y la señalé.

—Tocas muy bien, seguro que a la señorita Huzu le encantas —aseguré—. ¡Ya sabes! La de música.

Un bocinazo cortó mi discurso y ambos miramos al mismo tiempo al aparcamiento. Estaba vacío, todos se habían ido ya, salvo un coche oscuro en el que un hombre había bajado la ventanilla y hacía gestos al chico de mi lado. Él se levantó y cogió la mochila con intención de irse.

—Parece que te han venido a buscar ya —dije yo.

—Es mi padre —explicó escuetamente.

—¡Qué bien! —me levanté también y cogí mi mochila—. Yo también debería irme; no tengo casi nada hasta mi casa pero mamá debe de estar preguntándose dónde me he perdido.

Él asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el coche.

—¡Oye! —lo llamé y él se giró a mirarme—. ¡Me llamo Yagami Taichi, por cierto!

—Ishida Yamato —respondió con menos ímpetu que yo.

—¡Encantado, Yamato! —no dudé en coger confianza y llamarle directamente por su nombre—. Mañana los chicos y yo hemos quedado en el parque para jugar. A las 6. ¡Espero que puedas ir!

Pareció pensárselo unos segundos pero después asintió, y supe que él aparecería al día siguiente. Cuando entró en el coche, lo despedí con la mano y me encaminé hacia mi casa, tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara y el nombre de Ishida Yamato bailando en mi cabeza. Había logrado entrar un poquito a través de esa armadura, y estaba seguro de que al final confiaría en mí.

—Yamato… —murmuré llegando a mi hogar.

Íbamos a ser grandes amigos, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Y hasta aquí la parte de Taichi. Espero que os haya gustado y si habéis llegado hasta aquí pero no sois del foro o no estáis participando en la actividad...¡os invito a que lo hagáis! Ya sabéis, Foro "Proyecto 1-8", topic "Yaoi-yuri" en la actividad "Mes Taito".

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	2. Yamato

Por primera vez ne mucho tiempo esto no es un reto, sino que forma parte de una actividad llamada **"Mes Taito"** , que, como su propio nombre indica, será un mes relacionado con la pareja de Taichi x Yamato. En este caso, estamos en la primera fase la cuál hemos bautizado como "Primeras impresiones", y esta es mi pequeña aportación al evento.

Aviso que serán dos capítulo, cada uno desde el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos. Y aviso también que no esperéis amor en este fic, porque son muy jóvenes y solamente es lo que pensaron la primera vez que se vieron y se hablaron.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Digimon no es mío, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 **Primeras impresiones**

 _P. V. O. Yamato_

Cuando mis padres se separaron, mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Odaiba. A mí no me hizo nada de gracia; perdía a mi madre, a mis amigos, mi hogar y a mi hermano. Nada pintaba bien, pero por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ser maduro y asentir a todo, como si realmente no me importase todo el cambio o lo desease.

Por eso el primer día de clase ya no iba contento. A mi padre le dije que todo estaría bien cuando me dejó en la puerta, pero yo no tenía ninguna gana de empezar de nuevo. Fui a clase y me presenté escuetamente cuando la profesora me lo pidió. Me senté dónde me ordenó y me dediqué a garabatear alguna canción en mi cuaderno, sin gana alguna de escuchar las explicaciones de a sabe qué asignatura. Sentía las miradas de los niños clavados en mí, curiosos, pero los ignoré, y cuando al finalizar la primera clase se me acercó un chico que dijo ser el delegado, no le hice mucho caso.

Supe que no sería fácil. Yo no era fácil. Los niños comenzaron a mirarme por todos lados y aunque pasase de ellos no podía evitar que me siguiesen con la mirada. Era incómodo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de decirles nada, ni siquiera para gruñirles que se metiesen en su vida y me dejasen en paz.

Por eso, después de cinco días completamente iguales, me terminé por acostumbrar. Claro que el viernes todo cambió por completo.

Estaba en la salida de la escuela, esperando a mi padre. Me había dicho a la mañana que llegaría algo tarde por el trabajo y no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Tampoco es que fuese mucha sorpresa; mi padre trabajaba mucho y a menudo estaba solo en casa. Así que me senté en el muro de la salida e ignoré las miradas de los niños, que corrían hacia sus padres y madres sin poder evitar mirarme por el camino.

Estaba ensimismado mirando a la lejanía en busca del coche de mi padre cuando sentí alguien sentarse a mi lado y dejar la mochila en el muro. No me inmuté; algún chico se habría equivocado y no tardaría en irse de allí. Pero no fue así, y si bien pasé de él, siguió ahí quieto. Hasta que carraspeó y, hastiado, lo miré de reojo.

Era un chico que tendría mi edad, pero que nunca había visto; no creía que fuese de mi clase. Tenía cara alegre y el pelo castaño muy alborotado, como si alguien se hubiese pasado varios minutos revolviéndolo. Pareció darse cuenta de que lo miraba así que se puso a cotorrear. Alcé la ceja ante la charla banal con el que había empezado, hablando de las clases; simplemente no entendía por qué estaba hablándome. Cuando me preguntó si era nuevo, simplemente asentí y volví a buscar a mi padre; quizá así me dejaría en paz.

Pero no lo hizo, y de repente tocó el tema más delicado para mí; mis padres. No había sido a malas, lo sabía, pero cuando me preguntó por qué estaba sólo y si mi madre llegaba tarde, fui demasiado brusco.

—Mis padres están separados —respondí, hablando por primera vez—. Y yo vivo con mi padre.

—Vaya… —murmuró y lo sentí cortado—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —fue mi seca contestación—. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

Fui muy borde, yo lo sé ahora y lo supe en ese momento, pero no me apetecía nada tener que dar explicaciones. No había querido hacer amigos en esa escuela, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con nadie y solamente quería irme a casa. Pensé que se iría y que nunca más se acercaría a mí, pero después de unos instantes, sorprendentemente, dijo unas palabras que llamaron mucho la atención.

—¿Sabes? Yo también estaría enfadado si tuviese que dejar mi escuela e irme a vivir a un sitio nuevo —comentó como que no quería la cosa—. Debe de ser una auténtica lata.

Lo miré finalmente, centrando mi atención en él. El niño me había sorprendido porque no esperaba que nadie entendiese cómo me sentía, pero parecía que él había comprendido rápidamente mi situación.

—¡Pero esto no está tan mal! —siguió hablando—. Las clases de matemáticas son un rollo pero la señorita Hiroki, la de historia, nos lleva dulces los viernes para que empecemos el fin de semana bien.

Pasó los siguientes minutos parloteando acerca de las diferentes maravillas que había en esa escuela y si bien no estaba convenciéndome del todo, me interesé bastante en los detalles que estaba dándome. Sin darme cuenta, mis defensas fueron bajando ante la charla del niño. Incluso llegó a hacerme reír, y me di cuenta de que hablar con él, o más bien escucharle, no estaba tan mal.

Noté que el niño debía de llevar toda la semana planeando hablarme porque incluso me dijo que me había visto tocar la armónica, diciendo que lo hacía bien y recomendándome la profesora de música, que no recuerdo bien su nombre.

Fue ese el momento en el que un bocinazo cortó su charla y miré frente a mí para encontrarme a mi padre llamándome desde el coche. Me puse de pies y cogí mi mochila con intención de irme.

—Parece que te han venido a buscar ya —murmuró el castaño.

—Es mi padre —expliqué yo escuetamente.

—¡Qué bien! —él también se levantó y cogió mi mochila—. Yo también debería irme; no tengo casi nada hasta mi casa pero mamá debe de estar preguntándose dónde me he perdido.

Asentí y reanudé mi camino hacia el coche. Pero me llamó cuando solamente había dado unos cuantos pasos.

—¡Oye! —me giré para encararle—. ¡Me llamo Yagami Taichi, por cierto!

—Ishida Yamato —respondí sin toda su energía.

—¡Encantado, Yamato! —el niño tuvo la desfachatez de llamarme por mi nombre directamente—. Mañana los chicos y yo hemos quedado en el parque para jugar. A las 6. ¡Espero que puedas ir!

Sopesé unos segundos qué decir pero finalmente opté por simplemente asentir con la cabeza. El tal Yagami se despidió efusivamente con la mano y yo entré al coche, cerrando y escondiéndome tras los cristales tintados. Estaba abrochándome el cinturón cuando mi padre habló.

—Vaya, parece que has hecho un amigo —me dijo mientras arrancaba.

—Es Yagami Taichi —expliqué sin saber qué más decir.

—Me alegro de que empieces a relacionarte —murmuró él, sonriendo mientras me miraba de reojo—. No es bueno que estés sólo y seguro que te viene bien hacer amigos.

Solamente me encogí de hombros, apoyando la frente en la ventana y quedándome callado. Recordé la sonrisa del niño castaño y la energía que parecía tener; Taichi Yagami estaba en mi mente por todas las ganas que había puesto queriendo que yo le hablase y acercándose a mí como ningún otro niño había hecho.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos. Quizá el próximo día debería ir al parque…

* * *

Y hasta aquí la parte de Yamato. Espero que os haya gustado y si habéis llegado hasta aquí pero no sois del foro o no estáis participando en la actividad...¡os invito a que lo hagáis! Ya sabéis, Foro "Proyecto 1-8", topic "Yaoi-yuri" en la actividad "Mes Taito".

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
